


The Voyeur

by Noctemus



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Female Tommy Merlyn a.k.a Tammy Merlyn, Multi, always a girl Tommy, rmr - purple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctemus/pseuds/Noctemus
Summary: Fem!Tommy accidentally witness an encounter between Oliver, his techie and that bodyguard of his.





	The Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> This work is being re-worked and betaed. The updated version will be added once it is done.

Today was a good day.

The club is coming along nicely. Brainstorming with Oliver had actually turned out to be fun and reminded her of the good old days when they were on the same fucking wavelength, though it was becoming quite clear that the effort to get him to pay attention to her these days was damn exhausting.

For someone that had been out of touch with civilization for a while, he sure had his social calendar booked full, between upsetting his family, upsetting the Lances and what not, Tammy wondered where the fuck Oliver spends his days.

Not with her, that was for sure. Ever since Oliver gave over full reign on how to get the club up and running to her, he’d disappeared more often than naught.

If there were days she felt like pulling him by the ear, she wouldn’t be lying.

Knowing that Oliver was going to make a stop at the old Queen steel factory for a reason he declined to share, Tammy jumps into her car hoping she was going to be able to catch him before he leaves again. She got an awesome idea for the main bar that she wanted his approval on even though he’d given her the veto power on all things. Fuck that.

She was going to get him involved in the making of this club more than simply being the bank for it, even if it damn killed her. This was supposed to be their project. Something they did together. Their chance of bonding again as the best friends they are supposed to be. And it would have worked too if he wasn’t so damn absent all the time.

Smoothly moving into the space she had declared her own outside of the soon to be the new hottest spot in town if she had anything to say about it - and she did - she gets out of the car.

Looking around at the depressing sight that is still the steel factory as they were working from inside out, she manage to spot Oliver’s car and she sighed in relief. Bending down she reaches for the passenger side and grabs the cylinder that holds the sketches and makes her way through what will be the main doors of the club and navigates through the open space. If she squints her eyes almost closed she can envision how the club will be and it makes her smile. It is going to be awesome.

Looking around she doesn’t spot Oliver. Not a surprise. She tilts her head when she thinks she hears something, it had sounded like a female laugh which was weird. When she hears it again, Tammy rolls her eyes but moves towards the stairs that lead to the upper levels where the offices are. Offices, plural as for some reason Oliver hadn’t wanted to share space. Whatever, to each their own.

The upper level are in much the same state as downstairs which means there is still a lot of work but if she squints she can almost see how it should look. There is going to be a second bar here but further back is the section that has been designated as their offices. And it’s there that her feet are taking her.

She almost knocks on the door that’s ajar and when her brain catches up with what her eyes are seeing she’s glad that she hadn’t. The shock almost makes her drop the cylinder, and that simply would not do.

She fumbles a little until she has a firm grasp on it, her breath caught in her throat. She bends over and gently puts it on the floor against the wall as she doesn’t want to risk dropping it again. She pauses and relaxes only when she realizes the sounds in the room hasn’t changed which means she remains undetected.

Slowly she bends up again and carefully scoots over and peers into the room. Her eyes widening as she takes in the scene. She bits her lip to keep herself from making any noise. A part of her wants to giggle. A part of her she refuses to acknowledge wants to cry.

It all makes so much sense now. She’s been trying to wrap her head around Oliver and the new people he surrounds himself with for a while now. Being dismissed so carelessly they way Oliver has done it, hurt.

It was obvious Oliver had changed over the years he was gone, but he wasn’t the only one that had, for all that everyone tried to pretend otherwise.

It was kind of funny for a while seeing the great Moira Queen try and be what she had been before. Everyone really, her not excluded but she doubts any of them can really remember how to be those people anymore.

But apparently they’ve been good enough as Oliver had bought into it, or he truly no longer cared.

The last option was the one that hurt the most but as time wore on, seem to be the most likely. The guy had a lot of secrets and for once she could strike one off the possible on her lists.

To be honest, hooking up with the help seemed more of the old Ollie then this new Oliver Queen that could just with one look, chill you to the bone. _Alone on that island, my ass._

She doesn’t know what draws her attention the most, the blond woman performing fellatio on an admittedly enormous black dude or the scars she can see adorning Oliver’s, standing in stark contrast as he drives in to the woman from behind. She had overheard talks about what had been found on him but she could never have imagined… Apparently Oliver was full of crap.

She takes a shuddering breath carefully to keep quiet as she debated turning back around not having realized she had held it since she first laid eyes on the scene.

She had had a purpose coming here, though the purpose was slipping away. The reason behind wanting a separate office was becoming very clear now.

Both Oliver and the bodyguard, Mr. Diggle if she remembers correctly were nude, Diggle spread out on the wide sofa she had expressly bought for Oliver in the event he ever wanted to crash at the club.

He was a damn impressive specimen of a man when he had his clothes on. With his clothes off though… shiver runs down Tammy’s spine as she watches sweat pearl down his dark skin and disappearing between the valleys of his muscles. _Miles and miles of massive muscles._ The blond woman, Fel, Felicia, no, Felicity! was bobbing her head up and down over Mr. Diggle’s groin, her long blond hair obscuring a clear view of what she was dealing with but Tammy could imagine. _Oh boy! could she._

Unlike Oliver and Mr Diggle the blonde had some clothing on. It looks like they had pulled her top down to pool around her waist, freeing her boobs to move in tandem with Oliver deep thrust and the bottom of her dress had been pulled up over her hips.

By the state of their glistening bodies Tammy figured that dress wouldn’t be fit to be worn in public. The sound of her moans around Mr. Diggle’s, _ahem_ , manhood and the slap of Oliver thighs against Blondie’s back was load enough that it had obscured any of the sound Tammy had made when she had made her way up the stairs. For that she was grateful.

In spite of the pretty picture they made what kept drawing her eyes was Oliver. The intense look on his face as he had a firm grip on the round cheeks of the blonds’ ass, they way he pulled her back to him as he pushed forward over and over again made good bumps rise all over Tammy’s skin. If nothing else, those years away had changed the way Oliver fucked, and she should know. His body spoke of strength and suppressed violence the way the massive display of Mr. Diggle’s didn’t.

Not to mention what a stinking fucking liar Oliver was.

Granted, he’s always been liberal with the truth, flexible to the point of straight out lying, but never to her, at least not before the boat incident.

But now, she can’t even tell if they are friends anymore. She doesn’t need to know every little secret Oliver has but it’s become quite obvious he’s keeping some major ones. Character changing too.

And that, Tammy finds, feels like knife to the heart.

No longer taking any enjoyment out of the scandalous threesome taking place in the unfinished office nor remembering why she came in the first place, Tammy decide to leave.

Carefully she backs away and quietly moves down the stairs, hurrying as fast as she can without causing noise out of the work in progress club, taking a deep breath when the cool air outside hits her face. She blinks rapidly to clear her eyes and angrily rubs her face. Acutely displeased when she finds the back of her hand comes away wet.

When the fuck did she starts weeping like a lovelorn teenster?

Today, was no longer a good day.


End file.
